The goals of the proposed Minority Research Infrastructure Support Program (MRISP) at the Old Westbury Neuroscience Research Institute (OWNRI) are: 1) To conduct studies in the areas of neuroscience that are of importance that are of importance to the understanding of its molecular processes; 2) To increase minority representation in the fields of neuroscience, neuroimmunology and mental health by providing a state-of-the-art research experience and associated activities, e.g., seminars, lectures, etc., to new faculty and students that will be developed as part of the program activities. 3) To disseminate findings through scholarly publications and presentations; and 4) To build a strong infrastructure in neuroscience so that the capacity of Old Westbury in regard to mental health/neuroscience activities is increased. The College at Old Westbury is ideally suited to carry out this mission its faculty is developing expertise in neuroscience is demonstrated by their peer-reviewed publications, particularly in the fields of morphine neurobiology and neuroscience. The program has a multi-ethnic faculty and a high percentage of minority students that choose science as a major. The major research projects incorporated into this proposal are designed to address two NIMH priorities: A) Effects of endogenous morphine on neural processes, not related to substance phenomena; and B) Interaction of parasitic opioid peptides in modulation host behavior, providing information on their ability to alter/modify host behavior.